


Backstage

by Zharaa



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, actually just one word, kinda dominant Masato, might be a little ooc, not many words spoken, not much though
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zharaa/pseuds/Zharaa
Summary: Masato tritt mit ein paar Freunden bei einer kleineren Veranstaltung auf, als er eine junge Frau zwischen den Zuschauern entdeckt, die seine Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich auf sich zieht.Als sie nach dem Auftritt aufeinander treffen, sind keine Worte nötig.Beide wissen, wohin diese Begegnung führen wird.Aus ihrer Sicht in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte!  
> Ich hoffe, sie ist nach Eurem Geschmack hehe  
> Happy Reading!

Ich hatte ihn tanzen sehen. Sein Körper hatte sich zur Musik bewegt, als kostete es ihn nicht die geringste Anstrengung. Mühelos, lässig. Der Stoff seiner Hose spannte über seinen Schritt, ließ nur erahnen, was darunter verborgen war. Der Gürtel saß tief auf seiner Hüfte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie die Linien seiner Lendenmuskulatur darunter verschwanden. Das lockere weiße Shirt war um seinen Oberkörper herumgeweht, mit jeder Bewegung in eine andere Richtung gezerrt worden.  
Es schmeichelte seiner Figur, betonte den flachen Bauch und die fließenden Bewegungen seines Körpers. Die Lederjacke um seine Schultern warf Falten, wenn er seine Arme hob. Als er seinen Kopf zurückwarf und bei einer lässigen Drehung einen Blick in die Menge warf, traf er auf den meinen. Ich erstarrte innerlich und folgte seiner Gestalt mit den Augen, nahm jede Bewegung in mich auf.  
Die Choreografie näherte sich dem Ende und die Tänzer traten in die Mitte. Sein Blick erneut in die Menge und fand mich sofort. 

Aus schmalen Augen und mit einem seichten Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte er meinen Blick und leitete seinen Abgang mit einer lockenden Bewegung seines Kopfes ein. Es war, als würde er mich einladen und ich sah gebannt zu wie er gelassenen Schrittes von der Bühne ging. Ich schluckte, spürte wie meine Aufregung ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und gleichzeitig einer bereits beginnenden Sehnsucht Platz machte.  
Ruhig, um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen, erhob ich mich und bahnte mir einen Weg aus der Menge. Er führte mich an der kleinen Bühne vorbei und zwischen zwei Trennwänden hindurch. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte eine Gruppe von Tänzern, die sich für ihren bevorstehenden Auftritt bereit zu machen schienen. Ein paar Meter weiter erblickte ich mein Ziel. 

Er stand inmitten einer Gruppe von Menschen, die ihm und seinen Freunden anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften. Mein Blick blieb an seinen Lippen hängen, die ihren eigenen Tanz aufzuführen schienen, während er sprach.  
Langsam, aber bestimmt ging ich auf die Gruppe zu, nur ihn im Blick. Sein Becken kippte nach vorn, als er sich grinsend zurücklehnte, eine Hand an der Hüfte. Er hob seine andere Hand und fächelte sich in einer symbolischen Geste Luft zu. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinem Schritt, die Hose saß tief und ließ genug Raum für meine Fantasie. 

Als ich die Gruppe beinahe erreicht hatte, hob ich mein Kinn und blickte unter meinen Lidern hervor, direkt in seine Augen. Während er sprach, schien er meinen Blick zu bemerken und seine Augen wanderten zu mir, hielten an meinem Blick fest. Er sprach weiter und sein Körper wandte sich in einer halben Drehung mir zu.  
Bevor er seine letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, waren seine Hände an den Kragen seiner Jacke gewandert und zogen ihn zurecht, bevor er mit wenigen lässigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen uns überwand.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als er schließlich vor mir stand, und ich ließ meinen Blick die Linie seines Kiefers und den entblößten Hals erkunden.  
Ohne zu zögern, ließ er seine Finger unter die meinen gleiten und hob meine Hand zu seinen Lippen. Meinen Blick gefangen nehmend ließ er sie über meine Fingerknöchel streifen. Sie waren warm und weich und Öl für das Feuer in mir.  
Langsam ließ ich meine Zungenspitze meine Lippen teilen und bemerkte wie sein Blick ihr folgte, während sie langsam über meine Unterlippe fuhr. Ein deutlich angespannterer Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Züge und er neigte den Kopf, fragend. Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, ließ die Spannung zwischen uns steigen, bis sie förmlich greifbar wurde und nickte dann. 

Ohne Umschweife wanderte seine Hand an meinen Rücken und er führte mich in Richtung Umkleide, die verwunderten Blicke seiner Freunde ignorierend.  
Ich hatte Mühe mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten, und war mir nur zu deutlich seiner heißen Hand tief an meinem Rücken bewusst. Mir den Vortritt lassend führte er mich in einen langen weißen Gang. Ich ging voraus, spürte seinen brennenden Blick auf mir.  
Als wir die Backstage-Garderobe erreichten, hielt er mich am Arm zurück und öffnete mir die Tür. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. 

Kaum hindurch getreten war er sofort bei mir und presste mich gegen die Tür, die krachend ins Schloss fiel. Ich griff in sein Haar und ein ersticktes Stöhnen entrang sich meiner Kehle, als sein Mund den meinen versiegelte. Seine Zunge teilte meine Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss, drang in mich ein, umwand die meine feucht und warm. Sein Knie presste zwischen meine Beine, teilte mir mit wie sehr er mich wollte.  
Meine Hände wanderten forschend über seine Schultern und kamen auf seiner Brust zum Ruhen. Mit sanftem, aber bestimmten Druck schob ich ihn von mir und unsere Lippen trennten sich mit einem ploppenden Geräusch voneinander.  
Mein Blick traf auf den seinen und er ließ sich von mir an die Kante der Garderobe pressen. Sein tiefes Stöhnen hallte durch den Raum, wurde von den Wänden geschluckt, als ich meine Lippen an seinen Hals legte und meine Zunge seine süße Haut kosten ließ. 

Angefeuert von der Vibration seiner Stimme, ließ ich meine Lippen sein Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten und nutzte den tiefhängenden Kragen seinen Shirts aus.  
Ich ließ meine Hände seinen Oberkörper entlang gleiten, während ich langsam in die Knie ging. Ich wollte ihn, brauchte ihn, musste ihn kosten.  
Sein Blick folgte mir und ich hörte ihn unverständliche Worte hauchen. Seine Finger krallten sich um die Kante des Tisches, als ich meine unter sein Shirt gleiten ließ und es sanft nach oben schob, jede Linie seines definierten Bauches mit meinen Fingerkuppen erkundend. 

Als meine Zunge auf seine Haut traf und langsam über dem Bund seiner Boxershorts entlang glitt, ließ er den Kopf nach hinten fallen und ein Seufzen kam über seine Lippen. Es kam tief aus seiner Brust, als hätte er es bisher nur mit Mühe zurück halten können.  
Mit geschickten, aber langsamen Bewegungen öffnete ich seinen Gürtel und die Hose, ließ meine Hand über den gespannten Stoff gleiten, bevor ich sie mitsamt Shorts hinab zog und ihn in die Hand nahm.  
Ich hörte ihn mit rauer Stimme ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schicken und bewegte meine Hand quälend langsam auf und ab. 

Sobald er sich wieder gänzlich aufgerichtet hatte und mit erhitztem Blick zu mir hinab sah, ließ ich meine Zungenspitze zwischen meinen Lippen hervorschnellen und leckte langsam über seine Spitze, bevor ich sie umkreiste und meine Lippen darum legte.  
Die Knöchel seiner Finger wurden weiß und ich sah wie seine Lippen Worte formten ohne sie tatsächlich zu Lauten werden zu lassen.  
Ich hielt seinen Blick gefangen, während ich meine Zungenspitze kreisen ließ und nahm ihn tiefer in mich auf, ließ meine Lippen an ihm hinab gleiten, bis er meinen Mund gänzlich ausfüllte. Er erstickte ein Stöhnen zwischen seinen Lippen und ich sah wie seine Lider flatterten. 

Erneut den Kopf zurückwerfend, vollführte sein Becken einen unwillkürlichen Stoß nach vorn. Meine Hand strich über die weiche Haut zwischen seinen Beinen und massierte ihn mit leichtem Druck, während ich leicht an ihm zu saugen begann.  
Langsam ließ ich ihn aus meinem Mund gleiten, bis ich wieder die Spitze zwischen meinen Lippen hatte und ließ meine Zunge am Rand entlang gleiten, ließ sie über die Spitze schnellen und versenkte ihn dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung meines Kopfes in mir, so weit ich konnte.  
Er zuckte nach vorn, presste noch tiefer in meinen Hals und sein tiefes Stöhnen vibrierte in seiner Brust. 

Ich betrachtete sein Gesicht, das von Verlangen gezeichnet war. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und lustverhangen, seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, Speichel glänzte darauf.  
Bei jeder Bewegung meiner Zunge glitt ein Seufzen über seine Lippen und als ich begann, ihn schnell aus meinem Mund hinaus und wieder hinein gleiten zu lassen, sanft an ihm saugend, konnte ich sehen wie seine Kiefer mahlten.  
Einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervorpressend, griff er in mein Haar. Strich es mit fahrigen Bewegungen aus meinem Gesicht und bemühte sich, mich nicht zu sehr zu fixieren.  
So sehr er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Becken erneut nach vorn stieß und er tief in mich eindrang. Ich spürte den seichten Zug in meinem Haar und presste meine Lippen noch fester an seine Lenden.  
Mit einem weiteren Stoß fluchte er erneut stöhnend und die Tränen traten mir in die Augen, als er fest in mich presste. Ich unterdrückte ein Würgen und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als er meinen Kopf mit einem Ruck nach hinten zog, fast zur Gänze aus mir hinausgleitend, nur um dann erneut mit voller Kraft in mich zu stoßen. 

Ich würgte und stöhnte gleichzeitig vor Erregung, meine Augen in ihren Höhlen nach hinten rollend. Die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen bahnte sich bereits ihren Weg meine Beine hinab. Er hatte es aufgegeben sich zu kontrollieren und begann, mit langsamen, tiefen Stößen meinen Mund zu ficken. Ich griff haltsuchend nach der Hose, die locker um seine Beine hing und krallte meine Nägel in seine Oberschenkel.  
Seine Finger zerrten grob an meinem Haar, während er den Abstand zwischen seinen Stößen verringerte und schnell und kräftig in mich stieß, bevor er meinen Kopf in den Nacken riss und aus mir hinaus glitt.  
Er zerrte mich grob an den Haaren nach oben und warf mich regelrecht über die Kante des Garderobentischs. Sein Griff lockerte sich nicht, als seine Finger unter meinen Rock und zwischen meine Beine glitten.  
Ein Stöhnen entwand sich meinen Lippen und seine Finger krümmten sich unter meine Panties, um dann genüsslich langsam zwischen meine Lippen zu gleiten. 

„Fuck, du bist so feucht…“

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, das zu einem Seufzen verkümmerte, als seine Fingerspitzen in mich eindrangen und in meiner Nässe badeten, sie mit sich nahmen und eine feuchte Linie von meiner Mitte bis hinauf zu meinem Rücken zeichneten. Seine Finger aus meinem Haar gleitend, schob er meinen Rock nach oben und riss meine Panties zur Seite, presste seine Daumen in mein Fleisch und zog meine Backen weit auseinander. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam über mich gleiten, entblößt und bereit für ihn.  
Er kostete von meinem Anblick, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Seine Augen wurden mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, dunkler. Er war hungrig und wusste, er würde sich nicht länger zurückhalten können.  
Ein unartikuliertes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, bevor seine Rechte von mir ließ und er sich direkt hinter mir positionierte. Ich keuchte auf, als ich ihn in mich eindringen spürte, mich langsam Stück für Stück ausdehnend. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Körpers glitt er vollständig in mich hinein und füllte mich vollkommen aus. Er stieß eine Reihe von Flüchen aus und zog sich weit aus mir zurück, um erneut voller Kraft in mich zu stoßen. 

Ich winselte vor Lust und Schmerz und seine Hand griff erneut in mein Haar, zog mich grob daran zurück, bevor er begann schneller in mich zu stoßen. Er stieß unerbittlich in mich, fickte mich hart und schnell. Das Geräusch unserer aneinander klatschenden Leiber übertönte unser Stöhnen und meine Lippen zitterten in Ekstase.  
Bei seinem nächsten Stoß zog er mich hart nach hinten an seine Brust, legte seine Hand an meinen Hals und hielt mich mit bestimmtem Druck an Ort und Stelle, die andere legte sich an mein Becken, um mich an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Mit jedem seiner Stöße drang er tiefer in mich ein und rieb so hart an meiner Innenwand, dass es weh tat. Sein Atem drang feucht und heiß an mein Ohr und seine Stimme vibrierte in mir, während er hart und fest in mich stieß. 

„Komm für mich.“ 

Er presste tief in mich, füllte mich aus, drang mit jedem Stoß tiefer in mich vor und fand den Punkt, der mich höher und höher trieb. Speichel floss aus meinem Mundwinkel auf seine Brust und ich vergaß, wo und wer ich war, als er mich mit schnellen unkontrollierten Stößen in absolute Ekstase fickte.  
Als ich mich dem Höhepunkt näherte, fanden seine Finger meine empfindlichste Stelle und glitten von meiner Feuchtigkeit benetzt in schnellen Bewegungen darüber. Ich stöhnte laut und hemmungslos, angetrieben von seinen kraftvollen mächtigen Stößen. Hielte er mich nicht mit starkem Griff an Ort und Stelle, wäre ich jedes Mal mit Wucht nach vorne geworfen worden. Seine Finger waren um meinen Hals gelegt, drückten mit eisernem Griff fester zu. 

Ich spürte wie er schneller wurde und in mir zu zucken begann. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, im Rausch der Ekstase, und ein tiefes gutturales Stöhnen glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, als er mit all seiner Kraft tief in mich stieß.  
Ein weiterer Stoß seiner Hüften, während er bis zum Ansatz in mir vergraben war, ließ mich aufkeuchen und sandte mich über die Schwelle meiner Lust. Mein Orgasmus überrollte mich und ich kam zuckend, mit verdrehten Augen und halbgeöffnetem Mund, während er sich aus mir zurückzog und noch einmal mit voller Kraft in mich stieß. Ich spürte wie er in mir zuckte und meine Beine gaben unter mir nach. Das Leder seiner Jacke knarzte, als er seine Arme um mich legte, und mich hielt, während er die letzten Sekunden in mir auskostete, unsere Leiber eng aneinander gepresst.  
Keuchend, schwitzend, zitternd.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, Leute!  
> Ich hoffe, meine Story hat euch gefallen?  
> Lasst gerne einen Kommentar da, wenn ihr mögt!  
> Arigato <3


End file.
